Amour
by Patate13
Summary: Son premier amour on ne l'oublie jamais vraiment. Voici l'histoire de celui de Maéva. S.B/O.C résumé pas terrible je sais ...
1. Chapter 1

**Ma première fois **

**chapitre 1 :**

Je venais d'arriver sur le quai de la gare de King's Cross, celle-ci était bondée, des gens couraient dans tous les sens d'autres pleuraient ou d'autres encore comme moi essayaient vainement de se faire un chemin a travers la foule tout en trainant sa valise (la mienne est énorme).

Je montais finalement dans le train et partie à la recherche d'un compartiment. J'en trouvais un vide et m'y installas. Je mis mon chat Wolfie sur mes genoux et me mis à le caresser puis je sortis mon exemplaire de L'Histoire de Poudlard et mis a le lire. Je voulais en savoir le plus possible sur cette école que je ne connaissais juste de nom. J'appris ainsi qu'il y avait quatre maisons : Poufsouffle connue pour sa gentillesse, Serdaigle pour son intelligence, Serpentard pour son ambition et sa ruse et Griffondor pour son courage. Dans quelle maison allais-je être ? Je n'eus pas le temps de répondre car une jeune fille rousse entra et me demanda gênée :

- Salut on peux venir tous les compartiments sont plein ?

- Ah... euh oui bien sur, dis-je avec un sourire

- Merci, elle mit la tête hors du compartiment et dit : les filles, venaient j'en ai trouvé un libre !

Trois autres filles entrèrent et me regardèrent avec curiosité. La fille rousse se remit a me parler :

- Tu es nouvelle non ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ..

- Oui en effet.

- Cool et tu viens d'où ?

- De Beauxbâtons.

- Oh ! Mais suis-je bête on ne c'est même pas présentées ! Moi c'est Lily Evans.

- Moi Alice Boisset.

- Mary Macdonald

- et moi Lia Havard et toi tu es ..

- Maéva Méline.

- Tu rentres en qu'elle année ? Me demanda Alice.

- Euh.. il me semble en 7eme année et vous ?

- Nous aussi en 7eme et si tu viens a Griffondor on sera dans le même dortoir.

- Alice arrête il ne faut pas l'influencer c'est le choixpeau qui choisira de toute façon, lui dit Lily.

- Oh ca va Lily on c'est bien que Griffondor est la meilleur maison, lui répondit Mary tout en me faisant un clin d'œil.

Je lui souris et elles se mirent a parler et je me permit quelque fois de prendre part a la conversation mais j'en profitais pour mieux les regarder.

Lily a une belle chevelure rousse qui lui descendait jusqu'au omoplate avec de yeux d'un vert émeraude particulièrement captivant et magnifique. Alice, elle, a un carré brun et des yeux bleu clair qui brillaient d'une vive intelligence. Mary a des cheveux blonds tirant vers le miel et des yeux marrons chocolat agrémentés d'une touche de malice. Lia est celle qui est la plus timide et le plus réservée, il me semble elle a des cheveux blonds très clair qui descendaient élégamment jusqu'au creux de ses reins et des yeux bleu gris remplis de gentillesse. Pour ma part j'ai des cheveux bruns foncés qui ondulaient jusqu'au milieu de mon dos et des yeux vert clair.

Le reste du trajet me permit de faire plus connaissance avec les filles et il fut ponctué de rires.

Sans savoir comment je me trouvais maintenant dans la grande salle écoutant un vieux chapeau chanter et regardant les filles assissent qui me faisait de signes d'encouragements.

Le professeur Mac'Gonagall s'avança et prit le chapeau dans sa main et dit :

- Pour commencer cette cérémonie d'ouverture nous accueillons une nouvelle élève venue de Beauxbâtons et qui rentre en 7eme année : Maéva Méline.

Je m'avançais et m'assit sur le tabouret, le professeur me mit le chapeau sur la tête.

_Hum..._ Je sursautais un chapeaux qui parle ? _He oui en effet je parler et je vois que tu as une grande soif d'apprendre tu aurais surement ta place à Serdaigle mais ton courage dépasse cela et tu seras mieux à … GRIFFONDOR !_

Je me levais et rejoignis avec fierté ma table et m'assis a côté des filles.

Le dortoir était spacieux et décoré aux couleurs de Griffondor soit rouge et or. Je pris une douche et me couchais épuisée par cette journée épuisante.

* * *

Reviews ? vous avez aimé ?


	2. Chapter 2

Boujours a tous :) voici la suite.

Bonne lecture,

Patate.

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

- Maéva... Maéva . Réveille-toi, entendis-je.

- Hum...

- Allez il faut se lever et puis je suis sûre que tu meurs de fin.

- C'est bon j'arrive, dis-je d'un seul coup réveillée, vous savez manger c'est très important.

Je partis me préparer dans la salle de bain tandis que les autres finissaient de se réveiller et Lily de se préparer. Je fus vite prête et rejoignis Lily qui m'attendait. Nous descendîmes les marches tranquillement mais pour mon grand malheur j'en ratais une (heureusement la dernière !) et m'étalais de tout mon long. Super moi qui voulais faire bonne impression c'est réussis !

- Maéva ça va ? Me dit Lily inquiète

- oui oui, me relevais-je les joues rouges, beaucoup m'ont vu tomber ?

- Eh bien je dirais oui, me répondit une voix totalement différente de celle de mon amie, celle-ci était grave, chaude et amusée.

Je me retournais vivement et me retrouva nez à nez avec un magnifique garçon. Il était brun les cheveux qui lui tombait jusqu'au épaules et légèrement ondulés. Il avait un corps de rêve que je devinais musclé mais ce qui me captivés le plus était ses yeux d'un bleu foncés profond, captivant, mystérieux je ne saurais les décrire.

- Black, lui dit froidement Lily, tu es sans ton copain Potter à ce que je vois, c'est bien ça m'aurait déplu de le voir dès le matin.

- Eh bien je désolé de te décevoir Lily Jolie mais tu te trompe, lui répondit une voix charmeuse mais n'appartenait pas a Black.

Je vis le visage de Lily se crisper face au surnom et m'étonnais de la voir soudainement froide et hautaine.

- Mais puisque tu es là fleur de mon cœur j'en profite pour te demander si accepterais de sortir avec moi ,

- Pardon tu te moques de moi là Potter ? Lui demanda la concernée mais avant de lui laisser le temps de répondre elle lui cracha au visage : quand est-ce que tu vas enfin COMPRENDRE que je ne sortirais JAMAIS avec toi Potter ! Tu n'es qu'un gamin prétentieux arrogant et stupide.

Et elle partit furieuse en laissant Potter dépité. Je sursautais quand une main se posa sur mon épaule : c'était Mary. Elle et les filles étaient descendues et avaient apparemment entendues toute la dispute.

- Oula tu as encore mis la Tigresse en colère Potter, dit Mary en secouant la tête, tu sais le temps qu'on met à la faire redevenir calme ?

- Oui tu n'en a aucune idée on a droit a un quart d'heure de « Potter est arrogant, insupportable, a une tête de véracrasse » et j'en passe puis encore un quart d'heure de mutisme puis il lui faut une bonne dizaine de minutes pour qu'elle redevienne normale, rajouta Alice légèrement réprobatrice mais également amusée.

- Désolé mais c'est elle aussi, s'excusa-t-il.

- Bah ce n'es pas si grave mais il nous faudrait un dédommagement pour dommages et intérêts pour notre dortoir. Bref on en reparlera plus tard OK ? On va manger maintenant, lui dit Mary tout en me prenant par le bras et en me tirant a travers la salle commune avant de sortir. Mais avant de passer la porte j'eus le temps d'entendre Black dire a son copain :

- Bah le point positif Cornedrue c'est que pour une fois elle ne t'a pas mit une gifle .

- La ferme Patmol, lui répondit celui-ci renfrogné.

Nous marchâmes en silence jusqu'à ce que je dis :

- euh .. quelqu'un pourrait m'expliquer ce qu'il vient de se passer ?

- Bien sûr, me répondit Alice, les deux jeunes hommes que tu viens de voir font partis des Maraudeurs le groupe le plus populaire de Poudlard : le premier que tu as vu est Sirius Black, le grand charmeur, l'autre c'est James Potter, le rigolo et capitaine de l'équipe de quiddich..

- Le qui-quoi ?

- Quoi ? Tu connais pas le quiddich ? Non mais c'est pas possible c'est le meilleur sport de la planète !

- Mary ont le sais ne l'agresse pas. Maéva, pour le quiddich je t'expliquerai plus tard, je peux continuer ?

- Oui vas-y Alice.

- Donc je disais que James était capitaine de l'équipe de Griffondor, après il y a Remus Lupin, le sage du groupe en quelque sort et le dernier est Peter Petitgrow, le timide. À eux quatre ils font les quatre cent coup ici bien que leur principale cible soit les Serpentards, mais ils se font rarement attraper. Enfin bref, James est amoureux de Lily depuis la cinquième année et ne la lâche pas depuis. Mais Lily ne les supportent pas du fait qu'ils fassent n'importe quoi et ne respectent pas le règlement. Elle lui refuse donc toute proposition sans exception plus ou moins violement.

- Eh bien je comprends mieux même si voir Lily aussi furieuse m'a légèrement fait peur.

- Et encore tu n'as pas vu le pire...

- Merci Mary sa me rassure..

- De rien ! Alors sinon le quiddich, comment ca se fait que tu ne connaisses pas ! Mais ne tant fais pas je vais tout t'apprendre...

Nous entrâmes donc dans la grande salle Mary essayant vainement de m'expliquer les règles, finallement elle abandonna. Nous rejoignîmes Lily. Celle-ci apparemment toujours en colère fixait le mur sans se soucier du reste. Nous nous avançâmes prudemment puis Lia prit la parole :

- Lily ?

…

- Lily est-ce que ça va ?

- Je ne le supporte déjà plus ! Dit-elle avant de partir prendre les emplois du temps afin de les distribuer.

- Eh bien ça aurait pus aller plus mal, soupira Mary.

- C'est sûr.

Nous déjeunâmes dans la bonne humeur avant de rejoindre les cours. Je m'asseyais la plupart du temps à côté de Lia ou de Alice, Lily et Mary se mettant ensemble.

* * *

Impressions ? Conseils ?

bises Patate :)


End file.
